Addiction
by xxShimyxx
Summary: Pour Sirius, c'était un combat de la fierté & de l'orgueil, un moyen de combler le manque. Pour Alina, c'était une soumission par amour, un oubli de fierté, un moyen de combler un vide en en créant un autre. C'était du sexe à l'état pur pour eux deux.
1. Free Love

_Hello ! _

_I'm back avec une nouvelle courte fic' (Un SB/OC, encore. Je crois que je ne sais faire que ça --' ) en 3 chapitres assez longs, qui me tenait assez à coeur. Je l'ai enfin finie et corrigée et re-corrigée, alors je la poste pour les touristes qui sont en vacances bientôt (et dont je fais partie, donc ce n'est pas péjoratif !)_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Tout est à JKR, si vous vous posez encore la question... Sauf Alina et les différentes références culturelles, qui là, appartiennent à tout le monde._

_Donc voila le premier chapitre !_

J'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis... Sur Alina, sur ses sentiments, sur les actions... Réalistes ou pas ? Mary-Sue or not ? Vous aimez... Ou au contraire vous détestez ? Pourquoi ? Tout ça m'intéresse énormément, parce que j'ai eu plusieurs avis différents de plusieurs premiers lecteurs... Donc j'attends les vôtres ! Merci d'avance =)  
Bonne lecture !

**_xxShimyxx_**

* * *

**I /****_Free Love_**

Ce n'était pas romantique. Ce n'était pas mignon. Ce n'était pas amoureux. Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'était pas tendre. Ce n'était pas doux. Ce n'était pas amant. Non, évidemment. Ça ne pouvait pas être comme ça. C'était dur, brutal, imposé, violent, dénué de sentiments et d'amour. Comme d'habitude. On aurait pu dire que depuis le temps, Alina s'y serait habituée. On aurait pu le croire. On l'aurait voulu, bien sûr. Mais non. Elle se laissait faire, elle se laissait embrasser. Elle se laissait déshabiller, elle le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle obéissait. Et après qu'il eut lâché son nom dans un grognement, dans un aboiement, elle se relevait, le recouvrait d'une couverture, s'habillait et sortait doucement. Comme ça, quand il reprendrait ses esprits, il n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre. Ils ne devaient pas être vu ensemble. Il ne voulait pas. Et même si elle n'était pas d'accord, elle se laissait faire. Encore et toujours. C'était comme ça, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ça durait. Elle l'ignorait, elle avait perdu le décompte des jours, des mois dans la routine douloureuse qui s'installait. Ça pouvait faire seulement un mois, mais ça paraissait plus. Ça pouvait plus d'un an, et ça paraissait moins. Elle ignorait totalement, elle avait perdu tous ses points de repère. Tous sans exception. Elle les avait tous laissés dans l'habitude qui venait, dans l'attente, dans l'espérance. Ou pas, elle ne savait plus. Elle ne savait même plus si elle avait attendu ou espéré. Parfois elle voulait que ça s'arrête, mais elle savait pourtant – et c'était peut-être la seule chose qu'elle savait - que si ça s'arrêtait, elle perdrait une raison de vivre. Elle perdrait quelque chose auquel elle était attachée. Elle n'était pas masochiste, mais pourtant elle laissait faire. Elle se laissait faire. Elle le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle accédait à tous ses désirs, soumise, obéissante. Elle savait que ce n'était pas elle qu'il voyait, seulement son corps, peut-être l'esprit d'une autre. Elle s'en moquait. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ce petit manège durait, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne savait pas quand ça s'arrêterait, mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Au début, elle y pensait. Après, elle avait appris à l'oublier. Oublier le passé, le temps. Oublier le futur, les promesses. Ne vivre que l'instant présent. De toute façon, elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait un futur, alors à quoi cela lui servait-il de rêver ?

C'était la routine, l'habitude. Régulièrement, elle se faisait entraîner dans un placard, dans une salle vide, derrière une tapisserie. Parfois dans une salle inconnue, derrière une statue, dans un dortoir, dans une salle commune. Dans une salle de bain aussi, pourquoi pas. Rien ne l'arrêtait, et elle, les conditions ne la dérangeaient pas. Elle perdait le fil des lieux, elle perdait la notion de l'espace. Dès qu'il la touchait, elle se sentait ailleurs. Elle partait. La fréquence dépendait. Dépendait de beaucoup de choses, de son envie, de sa situation – en couple ou célibataire – des lieux, des cours, des amis. Ça dépendait de lui. Toujours de lui. Elle n'avait jamais dit non, jamais. Son emploi du temps à elle ne comptait pas, seul le sien était important. Elle devait être là pour lui, mais lui n'avait jamais été là pour elle. Elle doutait qu'il connaisse quoique ce soit d'elle, mais elle s'en moquait. Il ne se passait pratiquement jamais plus de quatre jours sans qu'il ne l'attrape pour l'entraîner dans une salle vide, quelque part où ils ne seraient pas dérangés. C'était rare quand il ne la voyait pas pendant quatre jours. Il avait tenu une fois une semaine, une fois. Jamais plus. Elle était sa drogue, sa dose quotidienne. Il avait besoin d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle se plaisait à se dire qu'elle lui était nécessaire, qu'elle avait une importance quelconque dans sa vie. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne se rebellait jamais, qu'elle était là, silencieuse, discrète, muette, obéissante et soumise. Elle était ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Elle était là où il voulait qu'elle soit. Le reste du temps, il s'en foutait. Et elle le savait.

Elle n'était rien pour lui. Un passe-temps peut-être, un moyen de se décharger de sa frustration sexuelle. Elle devait être un bon coup, pour qu'il revienne aussi régulièrement. Non, elle n'était rien pour lui. Elle n'était pas sa sœur de cœur, elle n'était pas l'amie drôle, elle n'était pas l'amie silencieuse, elle n'était pas la petite amie, elle n'était pas la fille aimée en secret depuis le premier regard, elle n'était pas l'amie sans principes, elle n'était pas l'inconnue croisée dans un couloir. Rien. Elle n'était rien. Seulement un corps. Seulement des jambes, des seins, des bras, un visage inconnu. Elle ne savait pas s'il la reconnaîtrait s'il la croisait un jour dans la rue, dans des habits moldus ou sorciers, sans son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas s'il la reconnaîtrait au travers d'un texte qui la décrirait. Elle n'était rien, seulement rien. À peine rien. Une fille comme les autres. Ou pas. Oui, ou pas. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, car n'importe laquelle des connes qui lui servaient de groupies aurait eu plus de volonté, d'honneur et de fierté qu'elle. N'importe laquelle aurait résisté, lui aurait mis une baffe et l'aurait piétiné dans son orgueil. Mais pas elle. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Avec lui, elle se laissait faire, elle se laissait marcher dessus, piétiner, écraser, abandonner. Elle le laissait la faner, la faire mourir trop tôt, diminuer sa vie, brûler son cœur, abîmer son corps, en profiter. Elle le laissait bousiller sa vie. Elle le laissait faire en sorte qu'elle se dégoûte elle-même. Et lui, tout ça, il l'ignorait. Et il s'en foutait aussi. Mais bien sûr qu'il l'ignorait. Il ignorait tout, de toute façon. Tout d'elle. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un corps dans une salle vide sur lequel décharger sa libido. Et ça lui convenait. Et ça leur convenait.

Elle faisait semblant, elle portait un masque à chaque instant. Elle n'était jamais sans. Avec ses amies, elle souriait, elle riait. Elle ne leur disait rien. Elles ne savaient rien. Elles ignoraient toute la partie de la vie d'Alina qui le concernait. Aucune n'avait remarqué la blessure qui s'ouvrait quand elle le voyait, quand elle croisait. La blessure insoignable, la maladie incurable. Blessure profonde et à vif qui ne se refermerait jamais. Aucune ne l'avait remarqué, parce qu'aucune n'avait de soupçons. Et elle, elle ne leur avait rien dit. Elle avait trop honte pour le leur avouer, elle était trop salie pour espérer ensuite garder leur amitié. Elle savait qu'elles ne la comprendraient pas, ni elle ni son attitude. Elle qui paraissait être si fière, elle qui avait tant d'orgueil, se laisser tuer à petit feu ainsi, se laisser faire comme elle le faisait ? Elles ne pourraient le croire. Alina les dégoûterait, elle le savait. Alors elle ne disait rien. Elle repoussait tous les mecs, en parlait en riant. Elle laissait courir les rumeurs sur son homosexualité, en parlait en riant. Elle le regardait avec dédain, lui, mais n'en riait pas. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir le regarder avec amour mais avoir assez de courage pour le repousser. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas le connaître, de se foutre de lui et de sa vie, de se moquer de ses conquêtes qui changeaient toutes les semaines, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas assez de volonté ou de courage pour le repousser, pour lui hurler de s'éloigner d'elle et de ne plus lui parler.

Elle était différente des autres, parce que les autres passaient, et elle, elle restait. Les autres n'étaient qu'un point dans sa vie, une intersection, une personne à peine croisée. Les autres partaient à peine arrivée, comme une fleur qui vient à peine d'éclore et qui est déjà fanée. Comme des vacances à peine commencées mais pourtant déjà terminées. Les autres, elles n'étaient vraiment rien pour lui, juste des noms sur le tableau de chasse de Sirius Black, juste des filles qui le trouvaient beau, magnifique, sympa, génial, merveilleux, et qui profitaient des quelques jours qui lui accordaient. Des filles qui dans ses bras rêvaient de plus, de mois, d'années peut-être. Des filles qui pleureraient quand il les lâcherait, juste avant de la rejoindre elle, et qui se consoleraient avec un autre. Des filles comme les autres, des filles qui composaient une grande partie de la population féminine de Poudlard. Alina n'était pas comme elle. Elle restait, elle suivait la même ligne que Sirius pendant longtemps. Elle n'était près de lui que rarement, mais leur courbe était la même, au moins pendant un temps. Elles se croisaient et se recroisaient, à intervalles réguliers. Pour seulement quelques heures, quelques minutes parfois. Pour seulement quelques instants. Mais au moins, elles se croisaient souvent. Alina n'était pas comme les autres. Elle n'espérait à rien dans ses bras parce qu'elle n'y était pas. Non, elle juste sous lui, sur lui, devant lui selon les circonstances, mais jamais il ne l'avait serrée contre elle, jamais elle ne s'était blottie contre son torse musclé. Mais même là, elle n'espérait pas. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour eux, qu'elle n'était rien pour lui. Et elle et son bonheur ne comptaient pas. Seul lui était important. Par contre, elle attendait. Elle attendait la fin, avec peur et avec joie, avec malheur et avec impatience. Elle voulait pouvoir recommencer à vivre, elle voulait pouvoir être heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Elle voulait pouvoir dire Je t'aime, elle voulait pouvoir rêver d'un avenir durable, de mariage, maison et enfants.

Du coup, elle fumait. Cigarette sur cigarette, elle fumait. Elle bousillait sa vie à petit feu, se fichant bien des maladies mortelles qu'elle pouvait avoir. Fumer tue, mais il la tuait déjà lentement, il la piétinait aussi doucement que possible mais sans échappatoire. Alors, pour oublier, elle prenait un paquet de cigarettes, un briquet. Elle aspirait la fumée, la rejetait avec un soupir de bonheur. Elle se bousillait les poumons, elle mettait des cendres partout, elle se faisait engueuler par Rusard et Dumbledore l'observait avec un regard d'impuissance désolée. Et elle s'en foutait. Elle foutait sa vie en l'air, mais c'était sa vie, elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. La cigarette la calmait, la détendait. La fumée âcre s'engouffrait en elle, et elle oubliait sa fierté oubliée, elle oubliait son corps qui la dégoûtait. Elle oubliait tout ça, pour ne sentir que ce calme donné par la nicotine. Elle perdait entre sept et onze minutes de vie à chaque fois. Elle réduisait son espérance de vie. Mais elle s'en foutait. C'était lui qui la faisait fumer, lui qui la faisait oublier. Lui qu'elle avait besoin d'oublier. C'était son vice, c'était sa déchéance. Et ça, c'était lui qui en était responsable. Elle ne buvait pas, par contre. Elle ne se bourrait jamais de peur de tout lâcher dans une cuite. Elle le laissait la piétiner, la salir, elle n'avait pas de fierté pour lui, mais jamais elle ne permettrait aux autres de le faire. Son orgueil restait là. Il ne se mettait en veilleuse que face à lui, mais autrement, il était là, dressé comme un rempart, comme une forteresse, aussi redoutable qu'un lion allié à un serpent. Elle était fière, elle était orgueilleuse, elle n'était qu'une petite conne qui avait juste réussi à tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black. Elle n'était qu'une petite emmerdeuse qui se tuait à petit feu, qui se laissait glisser et tomber là où elle ne pourrait plus jamais remonter. Les seuls moments où elle se bourrait, c'était seule dans son dortoir. Vodka, bière le plus souvent. Whisky pur-feu quand il n'y avait que ça. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle touchait à une goutte d'alcool, c'était suite à un moment avec Sirius et l'avoir vu ensuite échanger sa salive avec une conne blonde d'une maison inconnue. Une conne qui était tombée dans ses bras, comme beaucoup d'autres. Une conne qu'il larguerait sans remords. Une conne qui se consolerait rapidement. Une conne qui l'aurait aimé à un moment. Alina fumait, dans ces moments-là. Elle était conne, elle le savait. Mais elle ne l'assumait pas.

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il s'était intéressé à elle. Elle n'avait pas la beauté factice des pouffiasses avec qui il sortait d'habitude. Certes, elle ne restait pas en uniforme quand elle n'avait pas cours, ce qui permettait qu'on la regarde, mais presque toutes les filles faisaient pareil. Elle, elle ne mettait pas des talons aiguilles et des mini-jupes. Elle, elle n'était pas en mini-haut moulant à attraper la crève en hiver. Non, bien sûr que non. Elle détestait trop son corps pour le montrer. Elle passait ses journées en converses noires, jean droit. Jamais de jupe… L'uniforme était là pour la forcer à en mettre. Souvent en noir, des tee-shirts sobres et lâches, des pulls simples. Toujours. Elle portait des symboles, arborait des phrases exprimant ses idées sur ses vêtements, mais c'était tout. Aucun bijou, sauf une montre, un petit bracelet et une petite chaîne en argent. Parfois des boucles d'oreilles. Rarement. Et plus sa relation avec Sirius avançait, plus elle avait du mal à ne pas se réfugier dans des vêtements horribles. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qui l'avait attiré en elle. Pourquoi il lui avait parlé, comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Elle ne savait toujours pas. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne savait pas.

* * *

Alina sortit de la salle vide sans un bruit. Elle remit sa cravate en place, et se mit à courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. De Sirius. Elle s'arrêta net, et posa son sac au sol. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, et reprit son souffle lentement. Calmement. Elle lissa sa jupe, corrigea le col de son chemisier, attacha ses cheveux pour ne pas les montrer ébouriffés, et se redressa. Digne, fière, orgueilleuse. Alina White dans toute sa splendeur récupéra son sac, et s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant vers son cours suivant qui avait déjà commencé. Elle entra, s'excusa, s'installa au fond de la classe, et se mit à dessiner dans les marges de ses cours, sous le regard indignée de Laura. Laura était celle qui était la plus proche du titre de meilleure amie, bien qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne connaissait rien de l'Alina qui retrouvait Sirius régulièrement dans des endroits vides. Elle ne connaissait rien des raisons qui poussaient son amie à fumer. Elle la regarda juste attraper un chewing-gum à la chlorophylle, et le mâcher tranquillement, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le cours ennuyant du professeur Binns. Sirius Black ne vint pas à ce cours. Comme souvent, il séchait, laissant ses amis copier le cours pour lui. … Egoïste qui l'assumait, il revendiquait le droit de ne pas aller dans les cours à mourir d'ennui, surtout après un passage par Alina. Même si ça, il ne le disait pas.

* * *

Son regard passa sur le corps nu de son amant sans s'offusquer. Elle avait perdu toute notion de pudeur envers lui depuis longtemps. Elle détailla son torse imberbe, son dos musclé, ses bras forts. Elle passa rapidement sur ses fesses, et s'attarda sur ses jambes. Musclées comme celle d'un joueur de Quidditch, bien qu'il ne pratiquait pas. Alina regarda ensuite son visage endormi, apaisé. Elle ne le voyait ainsi que dans ces moments, quand il s'endormait pour quelques minutes. Ses traits fins et fiers, sa bouche droite et dure, ses yeux flamboyants et orgueilleux… tout disparaissait dans ses moments là. Il ne restait que sa beauté, son visage parfait sur lequel retombaient quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il portait mi-longs. Oui, il était beau. S'il ne devenait pas Auror ou Médicomage, il pourrait toujours devenir mannequin. Alina ramassa son tee-shirt, et l'enfila rapidement. Aujourd'hui, il y était inscrit "_Free Love"_. _Amour libre_. Elle voulait aimer librement, sans contrainte. Elle voulait que le monde lui foute la paix. Elle voulait aimer qui elle voulait, où elle voulait, quand elle voulait. _Amour gratuit_. C'était un peu ça, aussi. Ce n'était pas le sens premier, mais un esprit pervers aurait lu de tels mots. Ils étaient vrais… Elle n'était que ça, une fille que Sirius baisait à son bon vouloir. Il ne la payait même pas. Elle lui fournissait sa dose d'amour, sa dose de sexe, et il repartait sans la remercier, sans la regarder. Alina enfila son jean, mit rapidement ses converses et attrapa sa veste noire sans même faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Depuis le temps, elle savait exactement où ses vêtements étaient. Sirius grogna, et elle ouvrit la porte. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir la porte se refermer. Trop tard. Alina était déjà loin.

* * *

Elle entra en rage dans son dortoir, claquant la porte, et jeta tout son sac de cours sur son lit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne les supportait plus. Ni elles et leurs sourires charmeurs qui l'attrapaient immédiatement dans leurs filets, ni lui qui se laissait avoir comme un débutant. Ni les autres qui l'insultaient, ni les commentaires comme quoi elle serait la seule fille de septième année que Sirius n'aurait pas baisée, avec Lily bien sûr. Mais la rousse était comme sa sœur, et surtout, elle était la petite amie de son meilleur ami. Alors on pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'il y touche. Alina n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Elle se dégoûtait de faire partie du lot, elle se dégoûtait d'être elle aussi tombée dans le panneau. Elle aurait aimé mériter ce titre, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit vrai. Elle chercha son paquet de cigarettes dans son tiroir, et alluma une clope rapidement. Furieusement. Elle se posta à la fenêtre, consciente que Lily et les autres ne supportaient pas la fumée, et observa le parc. Les arbres de la forêt, les pelouses vertes. Les élèves qui lisaient. L'espace immense, le ciel qui s'ouvrait à elle. Et tout d'un coup, l'étroitesse de son dortoir la frappa de plein fouet. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Une sensation de claustrophobie la frappa de plein fouet. Elle attrapa sur son lit sa veste, la mit en deux temps trois mouvements, et descendit en courant les escaliers tout en attachant la ceinture de son manteau. Elle n'avait pas abandonné sa cigarette. Elle respirait la fumée, s'en imprégnait les poumons à s'en dégoûter. Elle se dirigea sans regarder personne vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand elle se prit quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle chancela, et s'agrippa à la personne qui venait de la renverser. Elle tenait ses épaules, et l'odeur familière qui s'en dégageait la heurta. La forme de son corps la marqua. La vision du cou gracile la blessa. Alina se recula vivement comme si elle s'était brûlée, et prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts avant de jauger Sirius Black. Sirius Black, encore lui. Alina aurait voulu pleurer comme une enfant, comme une adolescente en crise, comme une femme en chagrin d'amour, mais elle ne put pas. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années. Elle regarda Sirius d'un air mauvais, et s'excusa du bout des lèvres. Elle ne savait même pas s'il l'avait reconnue. Il la regarda s'éloigner, et juste avant qu'elle ne passe le tableau, il lança :

-Alina, ça ne va pas ?

Elle s'arrêta. Interloquée, abasourdie, totalement étonnée qu'il connaisse son prénom. Et lentement, elle se retourna, portant son mégot à ses lèvres. Elle regarda Sirius Black, non pas comment elle regardait son corps nu quand il venait de lui faire l'amour, mais comme on regarde un homme qu'on vient de percuter. Il était beau. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi, ne jaugeant que son physique plutôt que ce qu'il lui faisait. Il était beau, avec son jean qui lui retombait sur les hanches, ses converses attachées à la va-vite, sa chemise blanche aux premiers boutons ouverts sur son torse imberbe et aux manches remontées sur ses avants bras. Sa peau hâlée ressortait, et dans ses yeux gris tournoyait une flammèche d'inquiétude qu'Alina ne perçut pas, absorbée dans sa contemplation. La blessure du fond de ses prunelles se rouvrit, encore une plus profonde, à vif sur une chair meurtrie. Alors, lentement, elle aspira une bouffée sans se rendre compte que c'était le filtre. Elle ne cracha pas, ne toussa pas, la souffla juste dans un parfait naturel. Et elle lui répondit d'un ton aigre :

-Comme si ça t'intéressait. Comme si j'allais t'en parler.

Avec un sourire moqueur, elle se détourna de lui, et s'éloigna. De son pas nonchalant, de sa démarche naturelle. Pas de déhanchés provocateurs, juste un balancement des hanches qu'on toutes les filles depuis leur naissance. Elle partit rapidement dans les couloirs, jusqu'à se réfugier sous un saule fatigué. Elle s'assit au pied de l'arbre, et s'alluma une autre cigarette. Onze minutes de vie en moins. Comme si ça allait faire une différence quelconque. Elle n'avait pas laissé Sirius s'inquiéter, elle ne l'avait pas laissé s'approcher. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle ne voulait plus être blessée. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de cette routine, de cette baise régulière et sans âme. Elle n'en voulait plus. Elle aspira la dernière bouffée avant le filtre, et écrasa son mégot par terre du talon. Elle se releva souplement, espérant que c'était la dernière, et retourna dans le château. C'était l'heure du dîner.

* * *

La dernière fois. C'est la dernière fois, se promit Alina en suivant Sirius Black vers un recoin isolé. La dernière fois, pensa-t-elle quand il la déshabilla. La dernière fois, pria-t-elle lorsqu'il la pénétra. La dernière fois, supplia-t-elle quand elle s'agrippa à ses épaules bien connues. Le dernière fois, murmura-t-elle en sentant son odeur familière. La dernière fois, se cria-t-elle quand il vint en lui. La dernière fois, frémit-elle lorsqu'il s'endormit sur elle. La dernière fois qu'elle se rhabillait, la dernière fois qu'elle partait comme une voleuse avant même qu'il se réveille. La dernière fois qu'elle pouvait l'observer. Alors elle ne le fit pas. Elle ouvrit la porte, et le regarda une dernière fois. De là où elle était, elle pouvait seulement voir le haut de son crâne. Du bout des lèvres, à regret, elle murmura d'une voix blanche :

-Je t'aime, Sirius Orion Black.

Et elle partit. Sans comprendre pourquoi l'avouer ne l'avait soulager de rien. Sans comprendre pourquoi elle mourrait toujours d'envie de retourner dans ses bras. Sans comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas osé le lui avouer pendant qu'il était réveillé.

* * *

Laura. Sirius. Sirius. Laura. Laura dans les bras de Sirius. Sirius enlaçant Laura. Laura embrassant Sirius. Sirius collant sa bouche à celle de Laura. Les mains de Laura sous la chemise de Sirius. Les mains de Sirius dans les poches arrières du jean de Laura. Ses mains sur les hanches de Laura, sous son tee-shirt d'anarchiste. Un tee-shirt d'Alina, d'ailleurs. Alina les regarda un instant, et sourit à Laura qui la regardait. Et s'éloigna à pas pressé, allumant une cigarette en même temps qu'elle avançait pour ne pas les voir. La blessure dans les yeux de la jeune fille s'était rouverte, encore une fois. Elle commençait à désespérer pour une guérison, pour éclore de nouveau pour quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius. C'était la dernière fois de toute façon, elle l'avait décidé. Elle n'a aucune raison d'être jalouse. Aucune raison d'être jalouse, soutient-elle quand Laura ne rentre que tard… ou tôt dans la matinée. Vraiment aucune raison, ricana-t-elle en entourant Laura de ses bras parce que Sirius venait de la jeter. Une conne de plus. Une conne de plus dans la liste de Sirius Black, une conne de plus qu'il oubliera facilement dans les bras d'une autre, une conne de plus qui l'oubliera facilement dans les bras d'un autre. Alina ne savait pas Sirius avait conscience de l'éphéméride de son souvenir dans les pensées des filles. Elle l'ignorait totalement, et elle s'en foutait. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle, Alina White, elle ne l'oubliera jamais.

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? C'était la dernière fois… La dernière ! Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Alina se laissait entraîner par Sirius vers une salle vide, totalement vide. Juste des tables, des chaises. Une salle de cours, peut-être celle d'Histoire de la Magie, peut-être celle d'Enchantements. Peut-être que le lendemain, ou la veille, Alina aurait des cours sur ces tables. Sur ces mêmes tables sur lesquelles elle était assise, offrant son corps à Black. Mais elle avait appris à ne pas en rougir, même quand elle reconnaissait les lieus. De toute façon, il ne devait plus avoir beaucoup d'endroits où Sirius ne l'avait pas emmenée. Elle se laissa faire, elle le laissa embrasser son cou, ses épaules, ses omoplates, ses seins. Elle le laissa faire de son corps ce qu'il voulait pour soulager son plaisir. Ça devait être la dernière fois… Celle-ci serait la dernière, promit Alina à Merlin, Morgane, Voldemort et Dumbledore. Elle le promettait à la Terre entière si ça pouvait l'aider. C'était la dernière, songea-t-elle en se rhabillant. Mais un regard à Sirius suffit à jeter à terre ses nouvelles résolutions. Il était sa tentation. Et en bonne femme, car le mal vient des femmes, c'est écrit dans la Bible, elle allait y céder. En bonne femme, elle allait mordre la pomme, jusqu'à le regretter. Jusqu'à en mourir, comme Eve.

* * *

Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle sorte de ce dortoir étroit et silencieux. De ce dortoir qui sentait bon la vanille, où tout était propre et rangé. De ce dortoir où elle se sentait oppressée. À peine vêtue d'une chemise trop grande pour elle et d'un jean élimé, elle était déjà dans les couloirs, à s'allumer une clope pour oublier. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que si elle aurait vraiment voulu tout oublier, elle aurait eu de meilleurs moyens. La drogue, l'alcool… Le suicide. Tout l'aurait fait oublié Black et ses sourires Colgate, Black et ses connes de conquête, Black et son odeur masculine. Respirant bouffée après bouffée, allumant cigarette après cigarette, Alina errait dans les couloirs. Elle passa devant la biblioth7que, la salle des trophées, la salle des armures, la Grande Salle, le Bureau de MacGonagall, la salle commune des Serpentard, la salle de cours d'Enchantement… Ne pensant plus, laissant ses pieds l'emmener là où ils iraient. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu'ici et maintenant. Ses cheveux tressés vers l'arrière, Alina marchait, sans savoir où elle allait. Et c'était peut-être mieux, de ne pas avoir de buts. Elle marchait, marchait, marchait, sans objectif. Seule, totalement seule en pleine nuit dans le labyrinthe compliqué de Poudlard.

-Miss White ? Vous savez que vous perdez onze minutes de vie en ce moment même ? Et que n'importe qui pourrait vous suivre à la trace à cause de l'odeur ?

Lentement, Alina se tourna pour voir Dumbledore qui lui souriait. Elle croisa le regard inquisiteur de son directeur qui l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune, et baissa les yeux. Sans pour autant ôter sa cigarette de sa bouche.

-Oui, je sais Monsieur.

Dumbledore sourit. D'un sourire énigmatique, il se remit en marche lentement. Alina savait qu'elle voulait qu'il le suive, alors elle le suivit. Et ils marchèrent, lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement pour Alina.

-L'amour… C'est bien dur d'être amoureux, n'est-ce pas Miss White ? Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je sais ce que c'est…

Alina retint un rire moqueur qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment. Elle avait du mal à imaginer son directeur en train d'embrasser qui que ce soit, mais elle pouvait facilement admettre qu'il aimait. Elle tenta de le visualiser embrassant MacGonagall, mais n'y arriva pas.

-Oh, laissez cette chère Minerva en dehors de tout ça, sourit Dumbledore. Je sais bien ce qui se dit dans mon école, Alina. Je sais d'ailleurs presque tout ce qui s'y passe…

Alina rougit furieusement, et fut heureuse que l'obscurité la cache du regard de son directeur. Il savait tout, bien sûr. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il était omniscient. Elle rougit à l'idée qu'il sache tout ce que Sirius avait fait d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait accepté dans l'ombre. Toutes ses hésitations, ses rages, ses doutes et ses peurs. Il savait tout cela, elle en était consciente. Et il était là pour ça, pour lui en parler.

-Miss White… Vous voyez, la cigarette est une addiction. Une fois commencer, on ne peut plus s'en débarrasser. C'est une drogue. Une drogue douce, mais qui tue à petit feu. Comme toutes les drogues. Mais une drogue n'en remplace pas une autre.

Il se tut, et continua à avancer. Alina ne reconnaissait plus le chemin, elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lance deux mots bien connus, avant de se tourner vers elle pour lui murmurer :

-Vous êtes à Gryffondor, Miss. Et il y a différentes formes de courage… Bonne nuit.

Dumbledore s'éloigna dans un grand mouvement de cape qui n'égalait pas ceux d'un élève de Serpentard, Severus Rogue. Alina le regarda s'éloigner, et passa le trou dans le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour rejoindre son dortoir.


	2. Tout perdre & rien gagner

_Hola !_

_Déjà, merci à tous & à toutes pour vos review qui m'ont fait très très plaisir... C'est le seul payement de l'auteur en soi, qui même s'il écrit pour lui, le met sur le net pour partager. Donc merci à : _**_Caella_**_, _**_Léa_**_, _**_Malilite_**_, _**_Kalea chan_**_,_**_ F'sS_**_ et _**_Caramelise_**_ !_

_Je poste déjà le deuxième chapitre car comme il est déjà écrit... (toute la fic' est écrite en soi xD ) Le suivant viendra dimanche, je pense. Une fois que je serai VRAIMENT en vacances, car même si ça se profile, officiellement je suis encore en cours._

_Dans ce chap', je suis désolée pour les adoratrices de Mumus' (dont je fais partie) mais il n'est pas comme d'habitude. J'avais envie de "casser" son image et d'en reconstruire une autre pour d'autres personnages... Sinon, l'histoire avance lentement, mais avance, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant, voire plus que le précédent !_

_Merci encore de lire !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**II/ Tout perdre & rien gagner.**

Elle aimait Sirius Black, c'était clair. Mais maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi. Elle détestait sa manière de se comporter avec Rogue, son esprit fermé, ses blagues stupides qui descendaient les autres, son arrogance et son orgueil. Elle haïssait sa façon de profiter d'elle et des autres filles, sa manière de considérer les autres. Mais elle l'aimait. Elle aimait les qualités qui faisaient ces défauts, elle aimait ces défauts qui étaient parfois des qualités. Elle aimait la volonté de Sirius à ses principes quitte à être renié, elle aimait son sens de l'humour qui la faisait rire aux éclats, elle aimait sa façon de voir le monde de haut, elle aimait sa loyauté pour ses amis, elle aimait son inquiétude pour les autres. Elle aimait sa façon de rire comme un aboiement, elle aimait sa façon de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière comme un surfeur, elle aimait sa façon de parler qui pouvait blesser ou flatter, elle aimait ses goûts et ses couleurs. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, pour qui il était. Elle ne l'aimait pas pour son corps magnifique, car c'était bien plus que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle l'aimait de toute son âme. Et Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre cela, en plus d'autre chose. Si elle voulait guérir, elle devait abandonner. Elle devait renoncer pour ne plus souffrir. Comme toutes les drogues, celle-ci était malsaine et dangereuse. Comme toutes les drogues, elle aurait du mal à y renoncer. Mais après, ça irait mieux. Il ne faudra juste pas… Rechuter.

* * *

Alina fixa Sirius dans les yeux. Comme d'habitude, elle s'était laissée entraîner dans un endroit isolé. Comme d'habitude, elle l'avait laissé fermer la porte et insonoriser la pièce. Mais contrairement à l'habitude, elle ne s'était pas assise. Elle le regarda, fière, orgueilleuse. Elle reprit son masque dur qu'elle avait dans les couloirs pour regarder Sirius et ne pas flancher. Elle le regarda, et murmura :

-C'est fini, Sirius. J'abandonne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'est fini ?

-Toi. Moi. Nous. Notre relation. J'abandonne… J'ai perdu, t'as gagné.

-Pourquoi ? bafouilla Sirius sans comprendre.

-Je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus. J'ai envie d'être heureuse, moi aussi. De vivre.

Alina se détourna de Sirius, et lança le sortilège pour rouvrir la porte d'un moulinet de baguette. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard, lui offrit sa dernière chance de prouver qu'elle comptait pour lui. Mais il la regardait sans comprendre, toujours éberlué de s'être fait jeté. La jeune fille soupira, et sortit d'un pas rapide et vif. Et dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle se mit à courir, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

* * *

Alina entra dans son dortoir la tête baissée. Elle fixait le sol car elle ne voulait pas voir le sourire de Laura, le bonheur de Lily. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elles voient sa blessure si profonde au fond de ses yeux bleus. Bleu nuit, comme une nuit d'été étoilée. Une de ses nuits qu'on n'oublie pas. Alina s'assit sur son lit, et continua à fixer ses Converses comme si elles étaient les choses les plus intéressantes au monde. Ses vieilles Converses noires totalement défoncées. Laura commença à lui parler, alors Alina leva la tête et l'écouta. Peut-être qu'elle l'oublierait, pendant ces quelques secondes où Laura parlerait ;

-… tapé Caroline Becket, de Serpentard. Donc t'es bien la seule fille de septième année avec Lily avec qui Sirius Black n'a pas couché ! Bravo ma vieille.

Même pas. Elle ne pouvait même pas oublié Sirius car on ne lui parlait que de lui. Alina se leva souplement, attrapa sa veste noire et son paquet de clopes, et l'enfila d'un geste ample et habitué. Elle fixa Laura, et lâcha d'une voix neutre :

-Même pas. Moi aussi j'ai couché avec Sirius Black.

Elle sourit à Laura, désabusée, et sortit de son dortoir. Direction, le saule. Le même saule sous lequel elle allait systématiquement. Elle passa dans la salle commune sans un regard pour personne. Elle se fraya un passage dans la masse des élèves devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame, et sortit. On s'écartait devant elle comme la mer Rouge devant Moïse. Alina White était connue dans tout Poudlard, mais seul Poudlard connaissait sa réputation. Alina l'ignorait, et s'en foutait totalement. Elle était Alina White, la conne orgueilleuse même pas foutue capable d'oublier un connard comme Sirius Black. Mais ça, elle seule le savait. Elle se laissa tomber au sol sous le Saule, et sortit une cigarette du paquet. La dernière. Elle songea à arrêter, histoire de laisser tomber toutes ses drogues une fois pour toute. Histoire de ne souffrir qu'une fois. Elle contempla cette chose si fragile, blanche qui valait si cher, et ricana intérieurement pour être tombée accro à ça. Elle sortit son briquet, et de son autre main, elle commença à jouer avec. Elle n'avait jamais aimé allumer ses clopes par magie. Pas assez naturel. Elle préférait la façon moldue… Et personne ne comprenait.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle tourna vivement la tête, et croisa le regard de Remus Lupin. Le trop gentil regard du trop gentil Remus Lupin. Préfet de septième année, ami de Sirius Black. Gryffondor, beau gosse, belle réputation auprès des filles pour prendre soin de ses conquêtes. C'était tout ce qu'Alina savait de lui. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sans qu'elle ne s'y intéresse. Et voilà que Remus Lupin venait la voir, elle qui n'avait aucune envie de le voir, et encore moins de lui parler. Pour se donner une contenance, elle alluma sa cigarette. Son geste était tellement parfait, rodé par l'habitude qu'il la fit sourire. Lupin regarda la fumée acre qui s'envolait, fit une grimace en la sentant, mais ne recula pas. Il lui annonça simplement :

-Onze minutes en moins dans ta vie.

Ce n'était même pas un reproche. Seulement un constat, à peine désolé. Il ne la connaissait pas, comment aurait-il pu être désolé pour elle ? Alina inspira une grande bouffée, et souffla vers le ciel. Par à coup. Elle se tourna vers le préfet, et répondit :

-Je sais. Mais de toute façon, je compte crever à 30 ans d'une overdose, alors ça ne change rien.

Et il ne se récria pas, ne fit aucune réflexion. Juste un sourire. Un sourire amusé. Il la croyait, et c'était ça le pire. Il savait pertinemment que c'était probable, possible. Il tendit juste la main, et demanda :

-Je peux ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se saisit de la clope, et prit une bouffée. Juste une. Il la lui rendit ensuite, et l'expira avec un soupir d'aise. Alina le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Lupin, parfait préfet de Gryffondor qui écoutait dans tous les cours même en Histoire de la Magie, fumait. Et il ne crapotait pas, il fumait. Alina, la surprise passée, l'admit sans difficulté. Il ne pouvait être aussi sage qu'on le disait… Elle ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un aussi sage existe. Elle aspira une longue bouffée, et regarda Remus avant de lancer :

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-T'as couché avec Sirius ?

Alina faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouffée, et toussa plusieurs fois. Elle reprit rapidement contenance, et émit un petit rire. Un rire qui sonnait faux, un rire qui était tout sauf joyeux. Elle le regarda, en murmura :

-Les rumeurs vont vite… Je l'ai dit à Laura il y a dix minutes et tu viens déjà me demander confirmation…

Remus la regarda en ayant l'air de ne pas comprendre. En fait, il ne comprenait pas. Il pencha la tête d'un côté, et demanda :

-Non, Laura n'a rien dit… Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à balancer un truc comme ça… C'est ta meilleure amie, elle n'irait pas le raconter à tout le monde… Je pense pas que c'est son genre de tout raconter… Donc tu as couché avec lui, reprit-il après un court silence. Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

Alina le regarda, bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne devait pas savoir. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? il les avait vu ? Profitant de la tonne de questions que se posait la jeune fille, Remus tendit la main, et récupéra la cigarette. Il prit la dernière bouffée et l'écrasa au sol. Ensuite, il se décida enfin à répondre à toutes les questions qu'Alina n'avait pas posé.

-C'est pas compliqué à deviner… On a bien vu, avec James, qu'il y avait un truc entre vous. T'es la seule fille qui n'était pas passée par son lit, c'était évident que ça cachait des choses. Alors on a observé. On a deviné. Ça durait depuis combien de temps ?

-Je sais pas…. Je sais plus… je m'en souviens plus… Longtemps, je crois…

Remus la regarda. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment car il n'avait jamais vécu ça. Il n'imaginait pas car il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Alors il se lança :

-On a tiré au sort avec James pour savoir lequel allait te parler…

-Et t'as perdu ? Génial, tu dois être motivé ! coupa Alina, acerbe.

-Non, j'ai gagné. On voulait tous les deux y aller… Bref. J'ai l'impression que t'es pas comme les autres pour Sirius… Il ne ferrait jamais ça à une fille, normalement… Rester longtemps avec elle, la blesser… C'est pas son genre. Même s'il est pas sympa avec les filles d'une journée, il serait pas comme ça pour plus longtemps. Mais dans tous les cas, votre relation le bouffe. Te bouffe toi aussi. Il s'en rend pas compte, personne ne s'en rend compte, mais à ce rythme, vous allez finir par perdre tous les deux. Et ni moi ni James n'en avons envie.

Alina ricana. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle fixa Remus, et le regarda.

-En fait, c'est pas pour moi que t'es venu. C'est pas pour ta bonne conscience non plus. C'est pour ton pote… Pour ça que James voulait venir aussi… D'ailleurs il doit être en train de nous écouter, non ? Peu importe. En clair, tu veux que je cesse ma relation que tu juges malsaine – non ne nie pas je le vois dans tes yeux – avec Sirius juste pour éviter de faire du mal à Black ? C'est ça ? Moi tu t'en fous ?

Remus Lupin baissa la tête. Il ne répondit pas. Alina éclata d'un rire aigre, et se ralluma une cigarette.

-Et bien tu vois, t'es pas le premier à essayer. Dumbledore m'a déjà parlé. Ouais, t'es pas le premier à vouloir que ça s'arrête. T'es pas le premier à tenter de me convaincre.

Alina s'interrompit, et aspira une bouffée. Elle ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Elle releva la tête, et se remit souplement sur ses pieds. Elle prit le temps de faire croire à Lupin qu'elle n'allait rien faire, avant de le jauger de haut. Elle lui cracha sa fumée au visage, et lança :

-T'arrives trop tard. J'ai déjà mis un terme à tout ça. Tu vas être content, Sirius est libéré de moi. De notre relation malsaine qu'il était le seul à désirer. Ben ouais, ton pote est pas la victime dans cette affaire.

Elle se détourna de lui, et commença à s'éloigner vers le château. Au bout de quelques pas, elle s'arrêta. Et sans se retourner, elle lança :

-Tu sais quoi Lupin ? T'es pas si parfait que ça, en fait. Derrière tes airs compatissants, t'es qu'un bel égoïste. Tu t'intéresses qu'à toi et à tes potes, et tant pis si les autres doivent souffrir pour eux. Dommage, t'étais presque devenu l'icône d'un saint pour moi.

Sur un rire qui sonna encore faux, Alina repartit, suivie par une traînée de fumée âcre et par une odeur désagréable. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient derrière elle, tombant sur son tee-shirt trop large qu'elle affectionnait tant. Sur ses lèvres que Lupin ne pouvait pas voir, un rictus de haine était gravé. Dans ses yeux, la blessure s'était rouverte. Plus profonde, plus irrémédiable que jamais.

* * *

-Eh, White ! T'as couché avec Sirius ?

Alina se retourna. Pamela Wickets, pauvre blonde décolorée de Serdaigle, déjà passée au moins cinq fois dans le lit de Sirius, venait de lui adresser la parole. Alors qu'Alina le lui avait furieusement interdit à coup de sortilèges Furonculus deux ans auparavant. La Gryffondor jaugea la Serdaigle, et détourna le regard. Elle entendait des questions comme ça, des piques venimeuses depuis le matin. Elle ne savait pas qui avait lancé la rumeur, mais elle était sûre que ce n'était pas Laura. Remus Lupin lui aurait au moins ouvert les yeux sur ça. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, quand elle croisa le regard gris de Sirius Black. Qui la fixait sans rien dire, sans bouger. Ce n'était pas à lui que la question était posée. Pamela Wickets observait Alina avec un sourire victorieux que le visage, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre des poses minaudantes en jetant des regards en coin à Black. Pitoyable, songea Alina. Elle fuit le regard de Sirius, mais elle ne put échapper au sourire sûr d'eux-même de Lupin et Potter. Alors, elle se tourna vers Pamela Wickets. Et d'une voix totalement neutre, elle répondit :

-Oui.

Un grand silence se fit dans le couloir. C'était intimidant. Pamela ouvrit la bouche de surprise, mais se reprit rapidement, en bonne Serdaigle. Elle lança alors, encore plus mesquine et moqueuse que jamais :

-Et c'était bien, bien sûr ?

-C'était il y a un bout de temps… Et je n'en ai pas un souvenir très marquant. J'ai vu mieux… Mais c'était il y a longtemps, j'espère pour toi qu'il s'est amélioré. Vu que la prochaine fois que tu te retrouveras avec lui est proche… ça arrive par intervalle d'un mois, un mois et demi… t'as jamais remarqué ?

Même les murmures entre amis s'étaient totalement tus. Alina White venait, en quelques phrases, d'humilier Pamela Wickets et Sirius Black. Elle venait de faire taire toutes les mauvaises langues de Poudlard. Laissant échapper un petit sourire victorieux, Alina se détourna. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de jeter un œil sur les visages des Maraudeurs. Lupin et Potter étaient abasourdis, Pettigrow souriait et Black… la regardait avec admiration. La Gryffondor s'éloigna ensuite, les élèves s'écartant de son passage comme les eaux de la Mer Rouge devant Moïse. Laura la suivit en courant, et on put entendre quelques éclats de rire juste avant qu'elles ne disparaissent, arrivées à un tournant.

* * *

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Vraiment rien à faire. Black la hantait. Elle, Alina White, dépérissait à vue d'œil. Il la hantait quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs, et encore plus quand elle ne le croisait pas. Il la hantait quand il répondait en cours, et surtout quand il ne répondait pas. Il la hantait quand il faisait des blagues, et dix fois plus quand il n'en faisait pas. Quoi qu'il fasse, il la hantait. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, c'était encore pire. Alina ne mangeait plus, dormait à peine. Ses notes chutaient dangereusement et ses devoirs prenaient du retard. Son teint devenait blafard et ses remarques de plus en plus rares. Et méchantes. Seule Laura arrivait à lui parler sans se faire rabrouer. Seul Dumbledore pouvait se permettre de lui sourire. Et seul Sirius était autorisé à la regarder. Mais il ne le faisait pas, ce qui revenait au même.

Alors, pour remonter la pente, la Gryffondor avait remplacé une drogue par une autre. Elle avait abandonné Sirius, mais sa consommation de tabac était montée en flèche. Elle fumait cigarette sur cigarette. Son paquet ne la quittait plus, et son briquet semblait greffé à sa main. Elle ne respectait plus la chambre qui était désormais envahie par l'odeur âcre du tabac froid. Lily hurlait, Laura baissait les yeux, Anna se plaignait et Alina s'en foutait. Les autres ne disaient rien, ayant trop peur de la préfète ou de la Miss White, qui avait ridiculisé Pamela Wickets. Une guerre s'était installée entre les deux septièmes années, et les camps se formaient lentement. Il y avait celles qui suivaient Pamela et celles qui suivaient Alina. Mais aucune ne comprenait qu'Alina se foutait de cette guerre. Elle se foutait bien de combattre Wickets qui, elle, accueillait ses suiveurs avec un sourire toujours plus grand. Alors qu'Alina fumait, elle draguait. Et Sirius regardait de plus en plus la Gryffondor, malgré l'incompréhension totale de la Serdaigle et des Maraudeurs. Et ça, Alina s'en foutait. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

* * *

Il devait être environ une heure du matin. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Quelle importance de toute façon ? Il n'y avait pas d'horloges dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour le savoir, et Alina se foutait de l'heure qu'il était comme de son devoir de potion. Qu'elle devait d'ailleurs rendre depuis deux semaines et qu'elle n'avait pas commencé. Elle ne le rendrait pas, elle en était consciente, et Slughorn aussi. Mais il ne disait rien… Aucun professeur ne lui avait fait une seule remarque. Dumbledore avait du intervenir… Elle ignorait s'il leur avait tout dit ou s'il leur avait juste dit de lui foutre la paix, mais dans les deux cas, ça avait fonctionné. Même MacGonagall ne la réprimandait pas. Elle ne lui lançait même pas de regard noir… Ça avait tellement marqué Alina qu'elle avait fait son devoir de métamorphose. Elle l'avait peut-être bâclé, elle n'avait pas atteint le nombre de parchemin demandé, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas plus de D, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas rien… Et c'était réconfortant pour son estime d'elle-même.

Alina, à cette heure inconnue de la nuit, était vautrée dans un fauteuil en cuir confortable, près de la cheminée pratiquement éteinte. Elle fumait une cigarette, la portant à ses lèvres d'un geste devenu automatique et recrachant la fumée en les entrouvrant à peine. Des mégots étaient disposés tout autour du fauteuil dans une sorte de cercle. On aurait pu croire que c'était le symbole d'une secte… Il y en avait bien une dizaine. Une dizaine de cigarettes fumées en quelques heures, deux tout au plus. Et aucune odeur dans l'air. Pour cause, Alina avait employé le sortilège qu'avait transmis Dumbledore à Lily dans une lettre. Juste la formule et l'explication, rien de plus. En lettres fines et penchées… La Gryffondor s'était souvent étonnée qu'on ne sente rien dans les couloirs après qu'un professeur soit passé, et désormais elle comprenait pourquoi. Ce simple enchantement devrait être enseigné, songea-t-elle en ricanant intérieurement. Elle gardait son regard fixé dans les cendres encore rougeoyantes de l'âtre, sans pourtant les voir. Le feu aurait pu être totalement éteint ou être en train d'incendier tout Poudlard, elle ne l'aurait pas vu. Une statue, c'était ce qu'elle était devenue. Une statue sans âme et sans pensée, sans souvenirs et sans sentiment, sans douleur et sans amertume. Une statue animée seulement par un geste mécanique consistant à lever sa main à ses lèvres et à souffler. À jeter le mégot au sol et à rallumer une autre cigarette. Un geste infiniment répété, un geste qui semblait sans commencement ni fin.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, mais Alina ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle n'était même pas plongée dans ses pensées ou dans ses souvenirs, non, elle ne pensait à rien, à rien d'autre que le néant, le vide, l'infini et le noir. Rien d'autre qu'un gouffre sans fond si sombre et si lumineux qu'on ne pouvait que vouloir s'y engager. Un puit dont on ne ressort pas. Mais ça, Alina n'en était pas consciente non plus. Elle n'était consciente de rien, à cette heure inconnue de la nuit. Une silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de l'arche où débutait l'escalier du dortoir masculin. Une silhouette tenant sa baguette le long du corps et un parchemin levé à hauteur du torse. Une silhouette en pantalon de jogging noir et tee-shirt tout aussi noir arborant l'emblème d'un groupe de musique moldu, Nirvana. Mais ça, Alina ne le voyait pas. Elle était de dos. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle expira longuement, un nuage de fumée amère s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte. Et elle soupira.

–Alina ?

Son nom la tira de son vide, de son gouffre, de son néant et de son infini noir, et elle se retourna vivement. Pour croiser le regard gris bleu de Sirius Black. Elle aurait voulu fuir loin, très loin, partir au bout du monde pour ne plus le voir, elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, dégager de cette Salle Commune le plus vite possible… Elle aurait voulu pleurer, rire, savoir tenir une conversation avec lui, elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui tenir tête et réussir à lui sourire. Elle aurait voulu lui faire croire que tout allait bien, de ne pas s'inquiéter, elle aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il foutait là ou lui dire de dégager, elle aurait voulu retourner dans son dortoir le plus vite possible, elle aurait voulu ne jamais être descendue cette nuit-là à cette heure inconnue précise. Elle aurait voulu être partout plutôt qu'ici, y compris dans le lit de Severus Rogue. Y compris en retenue avec Slughorn. Y compris en train de supporter le regard condescendant de Dumbledore. Y compris en train de se faire engueuler par Laura. Y compris en train de faire face à l'égoïsme surdéveloppé des Maraudeurs. Partout sauf ici. Avec n'importe qui excepté lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Non seulement elle n'avait pas son permis de transplanage, mais en plus, même si elle l'aurait eu, elle n'aurait pu transplaner car c'est impossible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'était écrit, d'après Lily, dans l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'Alina n'avait pas lue. Alors, la Gryffondor fit appel aux miettes de courage qu'il lui restait, à son orgueil mille fois bafoué devant lui et à son honneur de faire partie de la maison des Lions. Et elle soutint son regard, espérant ne pas fondre en larmes. Et elle ne fondit pas en larmes.

-C'est bien moi, répondit-elle enfin avec une pointe d'humour qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Un faible sourire éclaira un instant le visage de Sirius, et il s'installa sur un fauteuil, en face de celui d'Alina. La jeune fille eut envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, d'aller regarder ailleurs si elle n'y serait pas par le plus grand des hasards, de dégager dans la seconde. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle serrait bien incapable de dire ça à Sirius… sa fierté et son impertinence s'écrasaient toujours devant lui, comme un bonhomme de neige qui fondait dès qu'il y avait trop de soleil. Oui, elle était la glace, et Sirius son soleil. Elle était le froid, il était la chaleur. Ils étaient trop opposés, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Sirius fixait la cigarette d'Alina avec un air étrange. Elle haussa un sourcil, comme elle seule savait le faire, et la lui tendit. Il la refusa poliment, et elle haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi tu fumes ?

Un rire aigre s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Un rire qui sonnait faux et forcé. Un rire qui sonnait triste. Un rire qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle le regarda, et murmura :

-T'es le premier qui ne me dis pas que je perds sept ou onze minutes de vie…

Sirius sourit, et passa la main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Il redemanda :

-Alors, pourquoi tu fumes ?

-Parce que j'en ai besoin. Parce que faut que je compense. Parce que j'aime ça.

-Tu pourrais pas arrêter ?

-Tu sais ce que c'est qu'une drogue ou pas ? répliqua Alina.

-Oui, merci. Mais juste là, maintenant.

-Mais tu sens rien, objecta-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Je sais. Mais rien que la vue de la clope me rappelle l'odeur, l'odeur me rappelle ma propre addiction, et si je pense à la dépendance, je vais avoir envie de fumer…

Alina haussa les épaules, et aspira une dernière bouffée. Elle écrasa ensuite le mégot par terre, et les fit tous disparaître d'un coup de sortilège informulé. Elle excellait en sortilèges, mais se rétamait totalement en potion, histoire de la magie et botanique. Ses chaudrons explosaient, elle mettait des noms de troll pour des centaures et ses plantes semblaient développer une envie de la mordre dès qu'elle les touchait. Le bonheur, en sorte. Alina se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours faire sorcière au foyer ou technicienne de surface si elle ne trouvait rien, et cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle secoua la tête, et referma son vieux sweat sur elle-même, frissonnante. En même que temps que Sirius était entré dans la pièce, sa propre froideur était revenue à son souvenir. En même temps que le soleil envahissait les lieux, la glace se souvenait de ce qu'elle était. Alina se rapprocha du feu, et inconsciemment, de Black. Le silence prit ses droits dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise en disant :

-Il faudrait qu'on en parle.

-De quoi ?

-De notre relation.

-Parce qu'on a une relation ? s'étonna Alina.

Sirius soupira bruyamment, apparemment énervé par tant de mauvaise foi. Il la fixa, et dit d'un ton dur :

-De notre relation passée, si tu préfères.

-Ah oui. Celle-là, soupira la jeune fille en passant la main dans sa nuque.

-Oui, celle-là. Heureux que t'en souviennes, ironisa Sirius avant de reprendre, plus sérieux. Non, sans blague. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'as rompu ?

-On n'était pas ensemble, donc techniquement ce n'était pas une rupture, nuança-t-elle.

-Si tu veux. Alors pourquoi as-tu mis un arrêt définitif à notre relation passée ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. T'as gagné, j'ai perdu. J'en pouvais plus.

Sirius se tut, et baissa les yeux. Le sol devait être vraiment intéressant et passionnant pour qu'il l'observe ainsi, alors elle le regarda elle aussi, intriguée par tant d'engouement pour une simple moquette. Mais elle ne vit rien, alors elle laissa son regard se perdre dans les cendres de la cheminée qui allait s'éteindre. Sirius releva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux gris étaient barrés de mèches noires, et son visage exprimait le plus grand sérieux. Au fond de ses prunelles, une lumière étincelait. On aurait dit un espoir, de l'innocence. De la curiosité, de l'amour. Quelque chose de fort, en tout cas. Et il demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu as perdu ? Qu'est ce que j'ai gagné ?

Sa voix grave se perdait dans la pièce vide, presque inaudible. Mais Alina l'entendit quand même. Des scientifiques moldus ont prouvé qu'on entendait mieux les choses sur lesquelles on se concentre pour les entendre. Une voix, une discussion. Alors Alina avait entendu. Elle fixa Sirius, ses mèches d'encre balayées comme les obstacles inexistants qu'elles étaient. Et son regard bleu nuit plongé dans les yeux gris de Sirius Black, elle répondit :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as gagné. Rien peut-être. Mais moi, j'ai tout perdu.

Elle se leva brusquement, et se détourna sans ajouter un mot. Et sans aucune hésitation, animée par le courage gryffondorien qui devait habiter la salle commune, elle s'engagea dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Soulagée d'avoir enfin réussi à l'avouer. Soulagée de ne plus avoir de regrets. Libérée d'un poids énorme. Alina se glissa dans les couvertures, et ferma les yeux, paisible pour une fois. Et elle s'endormit aussitôt, sans comprendre quel courage l'avait aidé à agir ainsi. Sans comprendre les raisons de ses actes, elle qui se serait habituellement écrasée devant lui.

* * *

Oui, elle avait tout perdu. Sa fierté, son orgueil, sa raison de vivre, son impression de servir à quelque chose, l'excitant de sa vie et la dose d'amour qu'on voulait bien lui donner. Elle avait perdu Sirius, ses illusions sur Lupin et Potter, et surtout sa volonté de soutenir le regard de Dumbledore. Elle avait perdu l'envie de travailler et celle d'arrêter de fumer. Elle continuait à se promener dans les couloirs, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Elle avait perdu l'espoir que dans un endroit vide, une main forte l'attrape par le bras et l'emporte vers une salle encore plus vide. Elle avait perdu la fierté qui la prenait quand elle croyait qu'elle les bernait tous, que personne ne savait ce qu'elle était réellement. Car les autres, elle en était consciente désormais, savaient sûrement mieux qu'elle ce qu'elle était. Elle avait perdu les miettes qui restaient de son innocence, elle avait perdu le pouvoir de rire en secret des élucubrations des filles sur Sirius dans les toilettes. Elle avait perdu son titre de la fille qui n'avait jamais couché avec Sirius Black. Elle avait perdu Sirius, tout simplement.

Et il lui manquait. Lui et son corps musclé, lui et son odeur masculine, lui et ses regards voilés. Alors Alina compensait. Et elle fumait. Le sortilège de Dumbledore lui était plus utile que jamais depuis cette conversation. Elle sortait souvent à l'extérieur, allant même jusqu'à s'aventurer entre les premiers arbres de la forêt interdite. Elle continuait à se promener dans les couloirs, mais elle n'errait jamais. Elle avait toujours un but. Une salle de cours, la Grande Salle, le Parc, la Salle Commune… Un point de rendez-vous, une salle de bain, les toilettes. Toujours un point à atteindre, toujours un alibi. Jamais personne ne pourrait la prendre au détriment, jamais. Alors Alina avançait, souvent seule dans ces escaliers trompeurs, croisant des gens sans même les regarder. Clope au bec, Converses au pied, Jeans droit et pull trop large. Style négligé, traits tirés, elle était comme un fantôme hantant les lieus de son premier amour.


	3. On n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans

_Hello !_

_Voici le 3ème et dernier chapitre de "Addiction"... Je remercie tous les lecteurs, et en particulier **cheapXsmile**, **Caramelise**, **Bigoudis**, **Kalea chan**, **Caella**, **F'sS**, **Neyma94** et **Elayna**** Black** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre 2._

_Sinon, que pensez vous de la fic' en général ? La fin ne vous déçoit pas & correspond à vos attentes ? Les personnages, aussi bien principals que secondaires ? Des remarques, critiques, suggestions ?_

_Le titre de ce chapitre est extrait d'un magnifique poème de Rimbaud, il y a une référence à Mme Bovary de Flaubert et une autre au groupe Police (3). Ce chapitre est le plus long des 3..._

_Je vous remercie une fois encore de lire cette mini-fic' que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ! Et j'arrête de parler, et vous laisse à ce dernier chapitre où tout va se résoudre... ou pas. _

_Enjoy ! ;)_

* * *

**III/ ****On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans.**

_On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans._ Alina lut rapidement le vers de ce poème de Rimbaud. Elle l'avait découvert, il y avait un an, juste un an. Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, justement. Simple poème conservé dans ce recueil offert par son frère. Simple auteur moldu qui avait su l'émouvoir. Simple artiste qu'elle admirait toujours autant. On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans… En ce jour de janvier, un an auparavant, Alina avait failli pleurer en le lisant. Elle se croyait trop sérieuse, trop coincée, pas assez enjouée et pas assez amusante. Un an après, dix-huit ans. Bientôt, elle quitterait Poudlard. Encore cinq mois. Cinq petits mois. Cinq longs mois. Elle ne savait si elle devait se réjouir ou pleurer à cette idée. Alors elle ne faisait rien. Elle laissait couler.

Assise contre le saule, elle s'était fait un trou dans la neige pour ne pas mouiller sa cape. Et elle lisait à voix basse les différents poèmes de son recueil. On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans… Elle en avait dix-huit désormais. Dix-huit à partir de ce jour, à partir de cet instant à lire ce poème. Oh que non elle n'avait pas été sérieuse. Elle s'était laissée prendre au piège de la jeunesse, du Carpe Diem, des tentations et des interdits. Bravant tout ce qu'on lui défendait de faire, elle ne faisait rien de ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Juste ce qu'elle-même attendait d'elle. Et maintenant, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, elle remuait les lèvres. Sa bouche prononçait les mots sacrés qu'elle vénérait, mais aucun son ne franchissait la barrière du trou d'herbe dans un univers blanc. On ne voyait qu'elle, dans le parc. Elle, jeune fille pâle aux cheveux noirs dans son uniforme noir, adossée à un arbre sans feuilles. Elle, silhouette noire dans la neige qui lisait silencieusement, une bouffée de buée se formant à chacun de ses souffles.

On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans… Jamais Rimbaud n'avait eu autant raison. Elle n'avait pas été sérieuse. Elle aurait été une brave petite élève bien sérieuse, elle aurait envoyé balader Sirius Black. Elle aurait refusé ce petit manège. Elle ne serait pas en train de fumer. Elle ne serait pas en train de se noyer. Mais aucun élève de cette école n'était sérieux. Aucune fille pouvait prétendre ne jamais avoir connu le lit de Black, sauf Lily. Mais Lily Evans, désormais, connaissait celui de Potter. Aucun garçon pouvait prétendre ne pas connaître tous les secrets d'une fille, même Rogue. Aucun. Il n'y avait personne de sérieux dans cette école, aucune personne sage et pure. Aucun ange descendu sur Terre, précurseur de l'Apocalypse une fois que Dieu serait mis au courant de la décadence de sa soi-disant meilleure créature. En admettant qu'il existe, bien entendu. _On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans…_ Mais à dix-huit ? L'était-on plus ?

* * *

Alina regarda sa cigarette qui fumait seule, et l'écrasa dans la neige. Oui. Elle ne retomberait pas dans le piège doucereux et douloureux de Black. La jeune Gryffondor sortit son briquet de sa poche, et alluma une autre cigarette. Non. Elle n'arrêterait pas sa seule drogue qui lui restait pour autant. Elle avait dix-huit ans, elle passait ses ASPIC dans quatre ou cinq mois. Elle était plus que majeure, libre de décider de ses actes et de ses choix. Mais le sérieux total attendrait… Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme MacGonagall, aigrie d'elle-même avec son chignon toujours parfait. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme son père, avec unique préoccupation son travail et l'argent, au point d'oublier l'anniversaire de sa propre fille. Elle voulait être ce qu'elle serait, libre et indépendante, amusée et amusante, responsable et désinvolte. Elle voulait se foutre du monde et de ses règles qui ne lui convenaient pas, et entrer dans la société pour ne pas finir à la morgue trop tôt. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un de ces petits toutous du ministère et des Aurors, mais elle ne voulait pas devenir un Mangemort ou une Anarchiste pour autant. Elle savait qu'il y avait d'énormes problèmes dans la société, mais détruire ce monde ne servirait à rien pour les résoudre. Elle avait dix-huit ans, et comme tous les jeunes de cet âge, elle voulait changer le monde. On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans… Mais à dix-huit, c'était une autre forme de non-sérieux qui prenait le dessus. Celui du non-sérieux de la société.

* * *

Alina inspira l'air frais. Une bouffée d'air frais, simplement. Et elle s'aperçut que, plombée par l'odeur et le goût de la cigarette, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas accompli un acte aussi simple. Un sourire enfantin se plaignit sur ses lèvres, sourire qui contrastait avec son âge et le poème sur les pages ouvertes de l'ouvrage de poche moldu qu'elle tenait sur ces genoux. Sourire enfantin qu'elle n'arborait plus car son innocence pré-Poudlard l'avait quittée depuis longtemps. Bien avant que Sirius Black vienne saccager sa vie, bien avant que la question de sérieux, de non-sérieux, de société et de règles fasse son apparition dans la vie d'Alina. Mais ce sourire ne resta pas longtemps. Encore moins longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais il s'effaça implacablement, irrévocablement quand elle vit une silhouette sortir du château et se diriger de toute évidence vers elle. Elle soupira, et de sa bouche s'échappa un nuage de vapeur d'eau qui s'effaça rapidement dans l'air gelé de janvier.

La dernière fois, c'était Remus Lupin, le parfait préfet égoïste. Mais là… La silhouette se rapprochait, mais le soleil éblouissait trop Alina pour qu'elle ne reconnaisse son visage tout de suite. Une fois que la personne fut assez proche, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. C'était Peter Pettigrow, la cinquième roue du carrosse depuis l'arrivée d'Evans. Peter Pettigrow, celui qui faisait tâche dans le quatuor. Pettigrow le discret, Pettigrow l'efffacé, Pettigrow le nul. Pettigrow que personne ne connaissait mais dont tout le monde médisait. Stupides préjugés d'élèves débiles.

Alina lui sourit aussi aimablement que possible, mais tout ce qui apparut sur ses lèvres fut un rictus moqueur. Elle n'en comprit pas la raison, mais Peter ne s'en offusqua pas. Il s'assit contre l'arbre, dans un endroit restreint du trou d'herbe dans la neige épaisse, et sortit de sa poche une boité rectangulaire en métal. Non pas une boîte à cigarette, mais une boîte à bonbons. Il en prit un silencieusement, et en proposa un à Alina qui accepta poliment. Une petite bille rose, rose comme la St Valentin, rose comme l'amour, rose comme les roses du jardin de sa mère. Elle l'introduisit entre ses lèvres, et tout en savourant le goût sucré et chimique du bonbon, elle détailla Pettigrow. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment observé, son attention étant toujours concentrée sur Black, Potter et Lupin. Plus souvent Black qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs. Peter était petit et assez rondouillard. Son visage lunaire encadré de cheveux blonds qui retombaient en dessous de ses oreilles paraissait timide. Il semblait hésitant, mais dans les yeux bleus clairs du jeune homme, Alina crut déceler une personnalité bien plus forte et une intelligence marquée. Et à travers cette simple impression qui ne dura même pas un dixième de seconde, elle comprit. Elle s'appuya encore plus sur le tronc de l'arbre dénudé, et prit une bouffée de nicotine qui allait lui empoisonner les poumons. Elle comprenait enfin la raison de la présence de Pettigrow dans le groupe si fermé des Maraudeurs. Il n'y était pas seulement parce qu'il partageait leur dortoir, mais aussi parce qu'il était unique, à sa manière. Alina sourit, heureuse de savoir quelque chose que les autres élèves ne sauraient pas à leur sortie de Poudlard. Peter avala une autre bille colorée, jaune cette fois, et se mit à parler :

-Je sais ce qui te lie à Sirius.

Sa voix était plaisante. Une voix entre l'homme et l'enfant, une voix grave mais où perçait la candeur et la pudeur. La timidité aussi. Alina le regarda d'un air intrigué, et le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre. Elle se rendit compte que sa rupture avec Black lui avait donné un sens de l'écoute et de la politesse plus développé qu'avant. Souriant à cette pensée, elle prêta tout de même attention aux paroles du Gryffondor de son année qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas.

-Pas seulement vos parties de jambes en l'air, comme le dit si distinguement Pamela Wickets, ironisa-t-il, mais aussi… Vos rencontres dans les salles vides.

-Comme Potter et Lupin. Lupin m'a déjà exposé son point de vue comme quoi je suis pas très bonne pour l'épanouissement de son cher ami.

Pettigrow sembla rire. Ses épaules s'agitèrent un instant, mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

-Je sais qu'il est venu te voir… Il était très content de lui-même quand il en parlait avec James. Mais ne lui en veut pas… Sirius et James sont tout ce qu'il a.

Alina nota avec surprise qu'il ne s'incluait pas dans le groupe. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet.

-Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler… Mais plutôt du niveau psychologique et sentimental. Pas seulement du niveau physique et de vos activités remplies d'hormones qui ferraient rougir un élève de la première à la cinquième année. Je sais que tu es amoureuse de Sirius, lâcha-t-il en regardant Alina droit dans les yeux.

La jeune fille faillit s'étouffer avec sa cigarette. Elle pensait, non, elle savait qu'elle avait été discrète ! Elle écrasa son mégot dans la neige, dispensant ainsi Peter de l'odeur, et écouta avec attention la suite.

-Ce n'était pas très dur à deviner. Enfin, pour moi. Sachant grâce à Remus et James tes rencontres régulières avec Sirius, et connaissant ta fierté et ton orgueil pour les avoir souvent vu… Plus ton espèce de déprime depuis que vous avez rompu, et ton addiction de plus en plus forte à cette saleté de cigarette… Il ne fallait pas être un Serdaigle pour le comprendre. Après, les autres sont trop occupés pour regarder avec attention le comportement des gens et en déduire leur personnalité et leurs sentiments…

Alina rougit. Elle faisait partie de ces gens trop occupés, elle en était consciente et Pettigrow aussi. Il lui adressa d'ailleurs un sourire moqueur, mais elle rétorqua avec une désinvolture feinte :

-Oui, et alors ? je suis amoureuse de Sirius, tu as raison. Mais ça change quoi ?

Peter sembla encore rire intérieurement, et il avala une bille violette cette fois. Il prit bien le temps de la savourer, avant de continuer :

-Donc, tu l'aimes. Tu es même carrément dingue de lui… Mais pas seulement pour son physique. Autrement, tu l'aurais laissé tomber bien avant. Il y en a d'autres, des mecs canons dans Poudlard. Rien que Remus, par exemple. Et beaucoup te regardent, parce que tu es belle et que tu les intrigues. Tu es beaucoup plus regardée et estimée que Wickets, tu sais ? Tu aurais aimé Sirius seulement pour son physique, tu serais passée à autre chose depuis longtemps. Et j'en ai conclu que tu es la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver à Sirius depuis qu'il s'est barré de chez lui il y a deux ans. Et depuis qu'il est né, à part son amitié avec James, Remus et moi, peut-être.

La meilleure chose… Il hallucinait ! Alina le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle reprit rapidement contenance, son habitude qu'elle avait depuis bientôt sept ans aidant, et rétorqua :

-Quand bien même j'accepterais de retomber dans ses bras… Dans un couple, il y a deux personnes ! Et pour que Sirius soit heureux, il faudrait qu'il soit autant dingue de moi que je le suis de lui ! Ce qui est impossible, s'il est utile de le préciser.

Peter sourit mystérieusement, et murmura :

-Je ne crois pas…

Il se leva souplement, et s'éloigna en gobant une autre bille, verte celle-ci. En s'éloignant d'un pas rapide car glacé par le froid, il lança :

-Oh fait, joyeux anniversaire Alina White !

Alina le regarda s'éloigner. Elle remarqua sa démarche enfantine, son sourire qu'elle ne voyait pas mais qu'elle devinait, sa cape qu'il resserrait autour de ses épaules à cause du froid. Elle remarqua ses cheveux blonds sur lesquels on ne voyait pas la neige qui s'était mise à tomber, elle remarqua son corps grassouillet qui ne lui importait plus. Elle venait de découvrir en Peter Pettigrow le plus estimable des Maraudeurs, après Sirius. Elle venait de briser le mythe Lupin-Potter-sont-les-meilleurs pour se créer une estime infinie vers ce petit bout de Gryffondor. Alina s'étira comme un chat, et son regard tomba par hasard sur le sol d'herbe aplatie, là où Peter s'était assis. Et là où trônait désormais un bout de papier glacé. Alina s'en empara, et le déplia. Sur un côté, elle pouvait voir un bout d'une roue de moto, sûrement noire. Un bout d'une lettre E calligraphiée comme un tag dépassait sur la droite. Alina le retourna, intriguée, et resta muette et immobile. Sur le papier glacé d'un calendrier déchirer, il y avait la date d'aujourd'hui. Et en dessous, écrit d'une écriture presque illisible et totalement masculine :'Anniversaire d'Alina'. À l'encre noire, sans fioriture ni ajout. Écriture qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille pour l'avoir souvent regardé quand elle ramassait les devoirs dans le cours de potion ou de sortilèges. L'écriture de Sirius Black.

* * *

Peter Pettigrow était mignon. Mignon dans le sens enfantin, mignon dans le sens chou. Il n'était pas mignon comme l'était Sirius ou Lupin, ou encore Potter. Il était mignon pour l'instant. Dans quelques années, s'il restait ainsi, il ne serait plus mignon. Mais ses qualités intérieures étaient immenses, songea Alina. Perspicace, décidé, loyal, discret. Aucune fierté, une modestie infinie. Un franc-parler, aussi. Tous ces petits aspects de lui qui faisaient, aux yeux de la Gryffondor, tout son être. Tout son charme, peut-être. Désormais, quand elle le croisait, elle lui adressait un sourire sincère. Un vrai sourire, un avec les yeux aussi. Personne dans le château n'avait compris pourquoi Alina White, l'orgueilleuse et insensible Alina White, souriait désormais ainsi à Peter Pettigrow des Maraudeurs, celui dont personne ne parlait. Personne ne comprenait, personne ne devinait, personne ne savait. Mais Peter, lui, avait les yeux qui pétillaient à chaque fois qu'il recevait un de ces cadeaux spéciaux, et il s'expliquait à Lupin, Potter et Black par un haussement des épaules. C'était leur secret. Alina souriait, il souriait, ils se comprenaient.

* * *

Le bout de papier glacé qu'elle avait découvert était toujours sur sa table de nuit, servant de marque-page à un livre commencé. Il connaissait la date de son anniversaire… Alina doutait même que Laura la connaisse. Non, elle était de mauvaise foi : son amie lui avait souhaité son anniversaire, cette année. Mais Sirius Black… Qu'il la connaisse l'intriguait. Que savait-il d'autre sur elle ? Alina ne pouvait croire que cela signifiait qu'il s'était intéressé à elle, qu'elle n'était pas rien pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas espérer une telle chose, elle ne voulait pas se prendre pour un oiseau et partir voler le plus haut possible. Elle ne voulait pas, au final, revenir brusquement sur Terre, perdre ses ailes. La chute serrait trop dure pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas croire dans cet espoir qui pourrait l'amener au septième ciel. Car, comme le disait son frère, après le septième ciel, il y a le plafond. Et Alina ne voulait surtout pas se prendre le plafond en pleine face, et ne jamais se remettre du choc. Elle ne voulait surtout pas.

* * *

Elle n'était qu'une petite conne, en fin de compte. Une petite conne qui non contente d'être tombée amoureuse de Black, ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Une petite conne qui fumait, se rebellait tout en restant dans les rangs. Une petite conne orgueilleuse et seule, qui oubliait toute fierté quand Black la regardait. Une petite conne incapable de s'assumer sous le regard bleu électrique de son directeur. Une petite conne qui ne foutait plus rien, s'estimant assez douée pour réussir sans travailler. Une petite conne qui savait qu'elle avait tort, mais qui s'en foutait. Une petite conne bourrée d'illusions qui disparaissaient les unes après les autres. Une petite conne qui se surestimait en sous-estimant les autres. Une petite conne qui voyait des gens remonter dans son estime pour des simples mots. Une petite conne trop belle et trop froide pour pouvoir en être fière. Une petite conne amoureuse de dix-huit ans qui voulait mourir à 30 ans d'une overdose. Une petite conne incapable de se taire, qui disait ce qu'elle pensait quand on le lui demandait. Une petite conne qui, durant une révolution, serait chef de file. Une petite conne qui se ferrait abattre dès la première manifestation, dès la première opération. Une petite conne qui resterait dans les mémoires comme posthume, une petite conne qui se foutait du monde et de ses règles mais qui s'y pliait quand même pour qu'on lui foute la paix. Une petite conne incapable de se satisfaire de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, une petite conne qui ne remarquait même pas l'estime et l'admiration qu'on pouvait lui porter. Une petite conne qui traversait la vie, les gens, les lieus et les temps avec une arrogance non dissimulée. Une petite conne qui n'était qu'une fille, qu'une femme totalement perdue, totalement amoureuse.

Mais le mal vient des femmes, c'est écrit dans la Bible. Alors elle était le mal, elle l'assumait. D'une beauté froide et dissimulée, d'un regard rageur et presque violent, elle observait et vivait le monde. Elle n'appelait pas à la luxure comme tant d'autres, mais à l'admiration et à la rébellion. Alina White n'était qu'une petite conne, emmerdeuse et empêcheuse de tourner rond. Elle passait, on s'écartait. Elle parlait, on se taisait. Elle partait, on en parlait. Elle n'était pas là, on réfléchissait. Petite conne qui s'imposait, petite conne qui influait. Amoureuse d'un des seuls garçons qui la repousserait, elle se détruisait de jour en jour intérieurement, toujours plus profond, toujours plus irrémédiablement. Amoureuse d'un des seuls mecs qui n'était pas fasciné par elle, elle se laissait pourrir de l'intérieur. Amoureuse d'un d'une des seules personnes avec qui elle pourrait réellement avoir une relation sincère, elle se dévalorisait elle-même, sans même besoin des paroles acerbes de Wickets pour l'y aider. Et personne ne le voyait, tellement elle tenait bien à son rôle. Petite conne trop fière pour admettre ses faiblesses, trop conne pour comprendre qu'elle courrait à sa perte.

* * *

Alina White était de ces filles qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de regarder quand elle passe dans un couloir. Une de ses filles qui avaient un style particulier. Clope au bec, vêtements lâches et tenue négligée, la classe l'habitait d'une façon discrète mais présente. Alina était une de ses filles que les autres filles admiraient et enviaient pour s'assumer autant. Une de ses filles qui avaient un regard glacé et une arrogance à toute épreuve. Une de ses filles qui ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds. Une de ses filles nées la tête haute, supportant la douleur en silence. Les filles l'admiraient, et les garçons aussi. Ils l'admiraient, ils auraient voulu l'aimer. Ils auraient pu, si elle était d'accord. Ils avaient envie de découvrir quel oiseau elle était, petit oisillon à protéger contre tout, grand aigle libre et solitaire. Ils avaient envie de découvrir quelle lionne l'habitait, et quelle rage pouvait l'emporter quand on faisait du mal à un être cher. Tous l'admiraient, tous l'observaient, tous, en secret, rêvaient d'elle et d'être à ses côtés. Mais presque aucun ne s'apercevait qu'une relation entre eux n'aboutirait jamais à rien, car le simple fait d'une admiration rendait tout ça impossible. L'admiration à sens unique qu'elle provoquait sans s'en rendre compte condamnait l'une après l'autre les relations qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Mais Alina White, l'orgueilleuse Alina White, ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle ne les aimait pas. Elle ne les admirait pas. Elle ne les remarquait pas. Le seul qui comptait, c'était Black. Et c'était l'un de seuls à ne pas l'admirer en secret. C'était l'un des seuls à résister à ce charme qu'elle distillait si discrètement et si irrémédiablement. Cependant, aucun des garçons ne l'oublierait. Elle resterait dans leur mémoire comme un souvenir, un fantôme, une silhouette d'une fille qui les avait impressionnés. Une fille libre et sans maître, avec la classe comme armure et la froideur comme bouclier. Ils auraient voulu la connaître sans ces protections, mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Et inconsciemment, ils savaient, au fond d'eux-mêmes, que c'était mieux. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre cette illusion de force et d'indépendance. Il y a des choses, des rêves, des idées qu'il vaut mieux garder. La réalité ferait trop mal.

* * *

Elle avait dix-huit ans. Dix-huit petites années à son actif, et elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir trop vécu. Alina soupira, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser vers l'arrière et ainsi dégager ses yeux, et lissa une fois de plus du bout des doigts la couverture du nouveau recueil de poème que son frère venait de lui envoyer. Un cadeau parmi tant d'autre. Il était si généreux, trop généreux pour son unique petite sœur. La jeune femme saisit l'ouvrage par la tranche, le déposa délicatement dans son sac. Elle ne négligea aucune protection pour ne pas risquer de l'abîmer, et partit rapidement vers son cours d'Enchantement. Une fois de plus, elle était en retard.

Alina entra dans la salle, calmement. Elle n'était pas essoufflée car elle n'avait pas couru. Elle se moquait d'arriver en retard, et plus que tout elle tenait à sa dignité et à sa fierté. Arriver totalement épuisée serait mauvais pour son image, elle en était consciente. Elle y apportait beaucoup trop d'importance, elle le savait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette vieille habitude. Le regard des autres était devenu beaucoup trop important à ses yeux. Alina referma rapidement la porte de la salle derrière elle, et chercha sa place du regard. Elle s'apprêtait à la rejoindre discrètement, suivie des yeux par toute la classe, quand la voix monocorde et ennuyeuse du professeur O'Connor l'interrompit :

-Oh, Miss White, vous tombez bien… Allez donc à la place de cher Lupin. Lui et Black bavardent un peu trop pour pouvoir accomplir convenablement le sort de Patronus que vous allez exercer dans quelques minutes.

Alina soupira, et obéit sans rechigner. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle le savait. Elle soutint même le regard noir de Lupin, et adressa un léger sourire à Peter, qui la regardait avec des yeux pétillants, assis à côté d'un Potter passablement agacé. Alina s'installa en silence, et le cours reprit. Le Patronus. Elle ouvrit son manuel d'un geste brusque à la bonne page, et parcourut du regard les différents paragraphes. Elle savait déjà l'utilité d'un tel sortilège, ainsi que les nécessités pour le jeter. Un souvenir heureux. Quand O'Connor annonça la pratique d'un ton joyeux, elle referma son manuel brusquement. Elle était pourtant bonne en Sortilège d'ordinaire, mais là… Elle allait les étonner. Elle était incapable de faire un Patronus, elle le savait pertinemment. Et pas faute d'avoir essayer. Par paire, ils devaient s'entraîner. l'un jetait le sort, l'autre corrigeait. D'un geste négligent, elle laissa Sirius commencer. Et sans étonnement, ce crac en Sortilège et en Métamorphose réussit du premier coup à faire sortir un filet blanc de sa baguette. O'Connor, évidemment, accourut, tout joyeux, et félicita dûment Sirius pour ce sortilège presque parfait. Le reste viendrait avec la pratique, disait-il. Alina soupira, et se leva. Elle dressa sa baguette devant elle, et lança d'une voix claire :

-Spero Patronus !

Mais rien ne se passa. Une étincelle blanche surgit pendant une demi-seconde, mais elle vit bien dans le regard du professeur que ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'il attendait. Il soupira, et lui dit d'une voix découragée :

-Miss, pensez à un souvenir heureux… Un vrai souvenir heureux.

Il s'éloigna encourager Lily, qui au bout de son troisième effort, venait de faire surgir un mince filet argenté. Sirius le regarda partir, et se pencha vers Alina pour lui murmurer :

-Pense à nos séances de baise…

-Un souvenir heureux, Black.

Alina se redressa, et chercha dans le fin fond de sa mémoire. Elle n'avait rien depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, rien d'assez fort. Alors elle chercha plus loin. Elle fouilla toute son enfance, et finit par s'exclamer :

-Spero Patronus !

Un filet argenté s'échappa alors de la pointe tendue de sa baguette, et bondit sur Black. Il sursauta, et s'éloigna de quelques pas en arrière en glapissant. Alina rit légèrement, alors que la brume argentée s'évanouissait dans l'air. Tout heureux, O'Connor revint vers elle.

-Miss, vous voyez que vous y arrivez ! Mes sept ans d'enseignements auront fini par porter leurs fruits ! Bravo ! Certes, ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est mieux que ce que j'espérais de votre part.

Alina se déconnecta des paroles ennuyeuses de son professeur qui s'auto-élogeait. Elle s'en moquait bien. Elle avait réussi, pour une fois. Elle finirait bien par y arriver. Une fois O'Connor partit en sautillant, Black se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

-Alors, t'as pensé à quoi ? Moi, bien sûr ?

-Et les chevilles, Black, ça va ?

-Non, sérieusement.

-Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? rétorqua Alina, coupante.

-Oui.

Elle sentit derrière eux Lupin se raidir, devant eux, Potter s'immobiliser. Elle sourit, et s'avança lentement vers Black. A seulement une dizaine de centimètres de lui, elle s'arrêta, et souffla :

-Mais tu vois, j'ai pas envie de te le dire.

Elle se détourna, et se rassit à sa place, souriante. Victorieuse. Et elle garda le silence pendant tout le reste du cours, songeant à ce souvenir si merveilleux qu'elle avait retrouvé. Elle. Son frère. Elle, blessée. Son frère, inquiet. Elle dans ses bras. Lui à genoux. Elle, 6 ans. Lui, 9. Il la serrait contre son cœur, elle souriait malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de son poignet. Simple étreinte sous la neige qui tombait. Simple promesse tue dans l'univers blanc du jardin familial. Simple amour fraternel qui traverserait tout. Pas de mots, seulement un geste, un acte et le silence. Ce en quoi on peut vraiment avoir confiance. Alina sourit, et se pencha vers son parchemin pour s'avancer sur son devoir de Potions. Elle voulait éviter tant que possible de prendre du retard. Ce soir, elle avait une lettre à écrire. Une lettre pour son frère. Elle devait le remercier.

* * *

La botanique. Quelle matière horrible, songea Alina en se frayant un chemin dans la neige de février. Aujourd'hui, ils devraient s'occuper de filets du diable. Elle le savait, le professeur en avait parlé au cours précédent. Et comme d'ordinaire, elle s'attendait à se faire bouffer par cette espèce de tapis velu en pot. Magnifique. Au lieu de mourir d'une overdose à 30 ans, elle mourrait assassinée par une plante à 18 ans. Alina se demanda qui viendrait à son enterrement. Pas grand monde, sûrement… Elle soupira, et continua à avancer, suivant le flot d'élèves. Elle s'arrêta net, tout d'un coup, en voyant qui était juste devant elle. Les Maraudeurs. Elle s'écarta du chemin, et laissa passer un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle, avant de continuer à avancer lentement.

Elle était conne. Pour se sauver, pour ne plus succomber à la tentation, elle avait décidé de l'éviter. Elle avait voulu croire à une époque que le meilleure moyen de faire disparaître une tentation, c'était d'y succomber. Ou qu'il fallait la vivre avant qu'elle ne parte. Mais rien ne faisait, Sirius Black restait sa tentation. Elle ne voulait que l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, le toucher, le respirer. Elle voulait vivre à travers lui, elle voulait vivre pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre cette volonté, elle n'était pas assez éduquée. Elle voulait suivre ses désirs, elle en était prisonnière. Rebelle pour être libre, mais prisonnière d'elle-même… Quel destin idiot. Alors elle l'évitait, elle l'évitait. En cours, elle se mettait au premier rang, elle ne mangeait pas en même temps que lui, elle faisait des détours dans les couloirs. Simplement pour l'éviter, simplement pour ne pas lui parler, simplement pour ne pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas. C'était sa cure de désintox', qu'elle doutait de réussir un jour. Mais elle essayait, c'était son objectif. Elle voulait l'oublier, passer à autre chose, aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voulait que cette tentation passe enfin, disparaisse. Elle y avait assez succombé, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors elle l'évitait, sans cesse.

En continuant d'avance, Alina sortit une clope de son sac et un briquet. Elle l'alluma d'un geste machinal, et la fumée grise voleta dans l'air froid et gelé de février. La St Valentin approchait à grands pas, et elle en était déprimée. Elle haïssait cette fête, depuis toujours. Et surtout depuis qu'elle aimait Sirius. A toutes les St Valentin, il recevait des dizaines de lettres, de boîtes de chocolat, de déclaration d'amour. Et à chaque 14 février, il désignait une fille, toujours plus belle, pour sortir avec lui. Et un, deux, trois jours après, la fille était larguée, oubliée dans les bras d'une autre. Mais en attendant, le temps qu'il restait avec elle, ils respiraient le romantisme. C'était l'air du temps, songeait Alina cyniquement, en allumant une énième clope.

La cigarette finit par s'éteindre, doucement, et Alina lâcha son mégot dans la neige. Elle entra dans la serre, et automatiquement, s'installa à l'opposé des Maraudeurs. Depuis ce cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle ne les regardait même plus. Alors étudier près d'eux… Elle regarda avec scepticisme son filet du Diable, et soupira. Encore un cours qu'elle allait détester.

Elle aurait voulu crier, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Comme toutes les filles, elle aurait dû avoir peur et le montrer, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Bien sûr, elle avait eu peur en voyant les tentacules foncer sur elle et attraper son poignet, mais elle n'avait rien dit, à peine frémit. Foutue fierté, foutues règles qu'elle s'imposait. Aucune émotion de faiblesse, c'était une évidence pour elle depuis plusieurs années. Et pourtant, à cet instant, elle aurait aimé être normale, comme Lily ou Laura, et crier. Juste pour que cette plante la lâche. Mais elle ne faisait rien, elle ne bougeait pas, appliquant sans le savoir ce qu'il fallait faire si on était pris dans un Filet du Diable. Elle ne le savait pas car elle n'avait jamais lu son manuel de Botanique. Mais de toute façon, même immobile, la plante ne la lâchait pas. Elle la serrait de plus en plus fort, et Alina sentait la douleur envahir sa main et le sang la quitter. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas gémir, pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait mal. Elle aurait voulu être normale et avoir une amie à côté d'elle en train de l'aider ou d'appeler à l'aide, elle aurait voulu être n'importe qui pour voir un Maraudeur dragueur bondir à son secours pour espérer l'avoir dans son lit le soir. Mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui, personne n'est n'importe qui.

Une flamme bleue apparut soudain et baigna la plante verte et velue dans une lueur factice. Immédiatement, le Filet la relâcha et retourna bien sagement dans son pot. Alina n'avait jamais eu de chance en botanique, les plantes l'agressaient, mais celle-ci avait bien failli lui faire perdre l'usage de sa main. Elle tourna légèrement son poignet, et se retourna pour remercier son sauveur. Son regard se perdit dans les perles grises qui la fixaient, et elle murmura :

-Black…

Lui. Encore lui. Pourquoi lui ? Il venait, d'un sort, d'un geste, de mettre à bas toutes ses résolutions, toute sa volonté. Il venait de détruire son illusion de rédemption et de faire revenir cette tentation mortelle. Alina en aurait pleuré. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle lâcha du bout des lèvres un "Merci" et s'éloigna rapidement de Black, et de la plante par la même occasion. Dès que la cloche sonna la fin du cours, elle était dehors. Déjà loin. Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir Black la contempler s'éloigner, elle ne se retourna pas pour le voir secouer la tête avec regrets, elle ne se retourna pas pour le voir balancer un morceau de pot très loin, elle ne se retourna pas pour le voir la regarder avec déception. Elle ne se retourna pas car c'était contraire à ce qu'elle s'imposait, car ça aurait été le signe d'une rechute.

* * *

C'était exactement ce qu'était Black. Une maladie dont on ne peut se débarrasser, un virus qu'on ne découvre que trop tard. On le subit, on pense guérir, on retombe. On ne peut s'en débarrasser, il n'y pas d'antibiotiques. Même Pomfresh est inefficace. Il faut vivre avec et l'oublier, il partira bien un jour… Ou pas. Alina en avait assez d'attendre une libération, une guérison miraculeuse. Elle en avait assez d'attendre d'être libre, qu'on lui ouvre les grilles de sa prison et qu'elle puisse voler par elle-même et découvrir le monde, et d'autres prisons plus douces et plus belles.

Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse et qu'elle accepterait tout seulement pour qu'il la regarde, qu'il l'écoute, qu'il lui parle, qu'il l'aime et qu'il l'embrasse. Elle donnerait tout pour lui, elle abandonnerait tout s'il le lui demandait, elle laisserait tout derrière elle simplement pour l'avoir à ses côtés. Oui, Alina était éperdument et follement amoureuse de Sirius Black. A son plus grand malheur. Et malgré elle, elle savait que rien ne serait capable d'arrêter ça. C'est un amour qui arrive peu et sans prévenir, qui quand il est partagé peut être magnifique ou destructeur, qui tue quand il est à sens unique. C'est un amour rare et souvent envié, alors qu'il n'a aucune raison. On le vit comme une maladie ou une folie, il conduit à des choses impossibles ou inimaginables. Alina était à plaindre ou à envier, mais elle s'en foutait. Jeans-Converse-T-shirt, cigarette à la main et air hautain sur le visage, cheveux noirs lâchés dans son dos et yeux brûlants, elle évoluait dans son monde, souriant à Peter, se moquant de Lupin et Potter, évitant Black, Alina White se foutait de l'avis des autres. Ils n'avaient aucun impact sur elle, car il n'était rien à ses yeux.

* * *

-Alina !

Elle ne se retourna pas, et accéléra le pas. Elle ne devait pas, ne voulait pas. Elle avançait vite, trop vite pour que ça paraisse naturel, croisant les autres élèves sans s'en rendre compte, les bousculant sans s'excuser. Elle ne courrait pas, mais presque.

-White !

Non, non, non. Il fallait qu'il arrête de la suivre, de lui parler, de l'appeler. Elle inspira une bouffée de sa cigarette, la recracha dans la figure d'un premier année dégoûté, et accéléra encore. Le Grand Hall était proche, très proche. Elle l'atteignit avant qu'il ne l'appelle encore une fois, mais n'arriva pas à la porte.

-ALINA WHITE, BORDEL !

Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle passa la porte du Grand Hall, et se mit à courir, dévalant les quelques marches qui étaient devant elle. Le parc s'étendait devant ses yeux, elle courrait, elle courrait. Espérant naïvement qu'elle réussirait à lui échapper, qu'il la laisserait s'éloigner, reportant cette conversation à plus tard.

-Putain, tu fais chier.

Elle entendit ces mots trop tard, elle était déjà au sol. Il avait sauté sur elle, la plaquant contre l'herbe humide sans faire attention, voulant seulement la stopper. La cigarette s'échappa de ses doigts fins et roula sur le sol à quelques centimètres de sa main ouverte. Rageuse, énervée, elle se dégagea de sous Sirius et se releva. Ses yeux noirs fulminaient et son visage avait perdu son masque habituel de froideur. Il se releva aussi, et la fixa, énervé.

Colère contre rage, noir contre gris, fille contre garçon, cigarette contre sexe, arrogance contre fierté, silence contre silence. Combat interne, combat de regards, combat éclair et marquant.

Et après, le tonnerre.

-Quoi ? C'est bon, t'es content, tu vas pouvoir me faire chier! Tu fais chier, Sirius, tu le sais ? C'est fini, alors arrête ! Je suis rien pour toi, rien ! Alors s'il te plait, fous moi la paix. Je te laisse une minute, et après, dégage ! Va-y, parle, j'ai pas toute ma vie à t'accorder.

Plus petite que lui, elle levait le menton pour plonger son regard noir dans ses yeux gris d'orage, elle semblait trop jeune et trop vieille à la fois, elle lui paraissait comme intouchable et pourtant si désirable. Il la fixait, elle, Alina White, qu'il connaissait si bien et si mal, qu'il fascinait et qu'il passionnait.

-Pourtant, je t'accorderai la mienne.

Elle resta interdite. Etonnée. Totalement stupéfaite. Elle n'y croyait pas, à ces belles phrases, à ces beaux mots, à ces promesses lâchées trop vites et à ces désirs partis trop rapidement. Elle n'était pas une nouvelle Mme Bovary, elle ne voulait pas croire au Prince Charmant. Il ne l'enlèverait jamais, elle le savait. Il était peut-être digne de Rodolphe, mais elle ne voulait pas devenir une nouvelle Emma. Elle se sentait trop bien en Alina comme ça. Alors elle se refusa de croire les mots, les regards, les sourires qu'il tentait de lui faire passer. Elle refusa de voir l'espoir des prunelles noires de Sirius et son absence de réaction quand la pluie commença à tomber. Pluie de mars qui les baignait, les entourait. Elle était trempée, mais ne le croyait pas. Il acceptait la pluie pour elle, elle n'était rien à ses yeux, simples gouttes d'eau qui coulaient et qui sècheraient et qui s'oublieraient. Alina, elle, était tout. Responsable de larmes qui coulaient, séchaient mais ne s'oubliaient pas, elle était une perle qui roulait, ne s'arrêtait jamais et poursuivait sa voie. Il aurait aimé être une huître pour la protéger et qu'elle lui appartienne, mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa destinée ou même sa volonté à elle. Non, Alina ne remarquait rien. Insensibilisée aux mots qui ne sont que des paroles qui s'envolent au gré du vent et de la brise, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Mais quand il l'embrassa, elle s'abandonna.

C'était doux et amoureux, tendre et romantique. Un couple sous la pluie, à peine enlacé, juste deux lèvres sur deux autres, juste des yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier, juste le bruit de l'eau qui coule et qui coule sans s'arrêter, à l'égal du temps qui défilait sans attendre. Il avait passé trois mois, quatre peut-être, encore plus si c'était possible à s'éviter et à se chercher. Avant ça, ils en avaient passé une éternité à se retrouver sans se laisser aller, à ne pas se parler de peur d'être déçu. Mais là, ils profitaient des quelques secondes de paix, de tranquillité, de quiétude et de perfection qu'on leur offrait. Sans penser, sans espérer, sans attendre autre chose.

* * *

Alina sourit de toutes ses dents, et écrasa sa cigarette à peine terminée dans un cendrier rouge et or. Elle se leva souplement du vieux canapé sur lequel elle s'était affalée, et lissa son vieux Tee-Shirt de Police, un autre groupe moldu, sans cesser de sourire. Sirius apparut dans l'embrasure de l'escalier en colimaçon de son dortoir, et la rejoignit en souriant. Il l'embrassa doucement, rapidement, tendrement sur les lèvres, et la conduisit vers le trou du portrait. Pamela attendait derrière, parfaite avec sa chevelure trop blonde sur sa peau trop bronzée, enjolivée avec son maquillage trop parfait assortit à ses vêtements magnifiques et courts. Parfaite beauté de fantasme, parfaite Aphrodite et tentatrice, elle regarda Sirius passer devant elle sans lui adresser un regard. Alina lui décocha un sourire amusé, et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Fière et arrogante, elle se coula contre Sirius qui la blottit contre elle. Juste avant de pénétrer dans le Grande Salle, il s'arrêta et la serra contre lui, ses mains dans les poches arrières du jeans d'Alina.

-Je ne veux rien te promettre de peur d'être un parjure. Je ne te parlerai pas d'avenir parce qu'il n'est pas sûr, ni de projets bancals, ni d'espoirs impossibles. Je suis pas un mec parfait, t'attends pas une St Valentin romantique, à un anniversaire incroyable ou à une bague à 1000 gallions pour Noël. Je ne te garantie pas qu'on n'aura que des hauts et jamais des bas, je serai souvent jaloux sans t'autoriser à faire de même. Nan, Alina, je suis pas un mec parfait, je suis pas un mec fidèle, mais t'es la seule que j'aime.

Elle le regarda, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle détailla les traits parfaits de son visage, sa peau marmoréenne, ses yeux gris orage et sa désinvolture naturelle. Elle aspira toute la beauté, la quiétude, l'inquiétude et l'amour qu'il dégageait sans en laisser une miette, et sourit.

-C'est suffisant, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.


End file.
